The invention relates to improvements in telephones, particularly but not exclusively cellular telephones and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for permitting cellular telephones to be called by means of a customized call message in place of or in addition to the standard call ring, as desired by the cellular telephone owner. Furthermore, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for recognizing calling subscribers by means of a customized list and for being recognized by receiving subscribers by means of a customized outgoing message.
Cellular telephones are often used in public places, and several such phones may be present within a limited space, such as a restaurant, a bus or railway station, a waiting room of any kind, and so forth. As a result, it often occurs that ,several cellular telephones ring concurrently, and it is not always immediately clear from which one the ring issues, so that several persons pick up their phone and operate it in the expectation of hearing a message. This creates a degree of confusion and sometimes some embarrassment. In standard, non cellular telephones too the regular call ring may sometimes prove unsatisfactory. Though its intensity may be controlled to a certain degree, it may still prove to be a disagreeable sound and disturb sleeping children or sick persons.
Another problem a telephone user has to face is the uncertainty regarding the identity of the caller. Some methods that allow a filtering of incoming calls are already available. Such methods include the possibility of having the name of the caller appearing on the telephone display provided that the caller belongs to a list prepared and programmed by the receiving subscriber into his telephone. Still, these methods are inconvenient because they require the user to check the display with each new call. In addition, said methods do not provide a solution for the identification of unlisted or unknown callers.
It would be therefore highly desirable, and it is a purpose of this invention, to provide a system for assigning to each telephone, in particular, but not exclusively, a cellular telephone, an acoustic call of its own, in place of or in addition to, the standard ring.
It is another purpose of this invention to provide a system which permits each telephone owner and userxe2x80x94hereinafter, xe2x80x9cthe subscriberxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94to create, his customized call message (hereinafter, briefly, CCM), whether it be a sound, bars of music, a name, a message, and any other call chosen by the subscriber.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide such a system that does not require extensive and costly modification of the telephone, in particular the cellular telephone, itself, nor significant complications in its relationship with the telephone company and exchange with which the telephone is connected.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a system that allows the receiving subscriber to prepare a call signal which identifies a specific calling subscriber (Identified Calling Signalxe2x80x94hereinafter, briefly, ICS) and to prepare a list of ICS for a large number of calling subscribers to be actuated in place of or in addition to, the standard ring when said subscribers call the receiving subscriber.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a system that allows a calling subscriber to prepare a Self-Identifying Outgoing Message (hereinafter, briefly, SIOM) which identifies the calling subscriber to any receiving subscriber, provided that the latter has a telephone equipped with the apparatus described in this application.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a system that allows a calling subscriber to prepare a Outgoing Information Service Message (hereinafter, briefly, OISM) which transmits useful information to any receiving subscriber, provided that the latter has a telephone equipped with the apparatus described in this application.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a system which may be implemented without modifying the telephone apparatus itself by adding to the telephone apparatus an add-on device which, combined with the telephone apparatus itself and the telephone exchange resources, allow the creation of a CCM, ICS, SIOM, OISM and other messages and/or other services.
It is a still further purpose of this invention to provide such a system which may be implemented using a combination of the telephone resources with the memory available in the telephone exchange or by adding to the telephone an electronic component which replaces the function of the telephone exchange memory.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide such a system which is easy to use and actually requires no operations other than those to which a subscriber is already accustomed.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
In order for the invention to be well understood, certain preliminary observations are in order.
Hereinafter, the terms xe2x80x9ccallerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creceiverxe2x80x9d will respectively indicate the apparatus which sends a call and the apparatus which receives it. Persons using them will be called respectively xe2x80x9cthe calling subscriberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthe receiving subscriberxe2x80x9d. Reference will always be made hereinafter, for purposes of illustration, to cellular telephones, but it should always be understood that this is not a limitation, since the invention is equally applicable to standard, non-cellular telephones. In any case, even when the receiver is a cellular telephone apparatus, the caller may always be any kind of telephone apparatus.
In a normal operation of telephones, when a caller requests the telephone exchange to place it into a connection with a receiver, having a certain number, the exchange sends out a signal at the frequency assigned to the particular receiverxe2x80x94hereinafter called xe2x80x9ca dial signalxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94which activates a ring in the receiver. Typically, the ring is produced by a loudspeakerxe2x80x94hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe ring loudspeakerxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94driven by an oscillating circuit. This circuit is normally open, and the call from the stationxe2x80x94which may merely generate a pulsexe2x80x94causes it to be closed. The same call, generally, causes a display to be lighted on the receiver. Concurrently, the exchange sends to the caller an intermittent ring, corresponding to that which is emitted by the receiver ring loudspeaker. If the receiving subscriber is ready to receive the call, he performs what will be called xe2x80x9ca hookup procedurexe2x80x9d, which will permit a caller to establish contact with the receiver. This is generally done, in cellular telephones, by pressing a button or by lifting a cover which protects the keyboard or in similar ways, or, if the receiver is a standard apparatus, by lifting the earpiece. As soon as the hookup procedure has been performed, the ring is discontinued, the circuit of the ring loudspeaker being once again open, and the exchange places the caller in communication with the receiver for carrying out the desired conversation. During the conversation, a second loudspeakerxe2x80x94hereinafter xe2x80x9cthe earphone loudspeakerxe2x80x9d xe2x80x94much less powerful than the first-mentioned one, so that it has to be placed close to the ear clearly to distinguish the sounds emitted by it, permits the receiving subscriber to hear the message of the calling subscriber. If the receiver is not switched on, the exchange communicates to the caller, after a given number of rings, that the receiver is not available for communication. Cellular telephones are provided with a power source generally in the form of a battery (though the telephone may also be connectable to an outside power source, such as a car battery, or to a power line), and they comprise a controller, essentially a microcircuit, which controls their operations.
It must further be recalled that modern telephone exchanges have a number of what may be called xe2x80x9cmemory cellsxe2x80x9d, one for each subscriber, wherein messages may be registered from a caller when the receiver is not available for communication, or communication is not requested. Any subscriber can hear the messages destined for him by dialing a certain code, consisting in a number or a key or combination of keys, which automatically places him into communication with the memory cell assigned to him, which is then actuated by the telephone exchange, through suitable computer means, to transmit the recorded message as if it were an incoming call.
Keeping the above facts in mind, the system according to the invention comprises providing, first of all, in the telephone, particularly the cellular telephone, what will be called hereinafter a xe2x80x9cboosted loudspeakerxe2x80x9d, viz. loudspeaker means that are more powerful than the standard earphone loudspeaker, so that it emits sounds loud enough to be heard in the environment without placing it near the ear. The boosted loudspeaker may be an additional loudspeaker, or the earphone loudspeaker itself, driven, when required, by what will be called a xe2x80x9cbooster circuitxe2x80x9d, viz. an additional circuit which delivers more power than the standard one. In non cellular apparatus such boosted loudspeakers are generally provided anyway and are used in telephones to permit to conduct conversations without lifting the earpiece; however, they must be actuated by the subscribers for this purpose. In any case, switch means, practically transistor means, is provided to switch from the boosted loudspeaker and the earphone loudspeaker, and from both said loudspeakers to the ring loudspeaker, if present, and vice versa, as the case may be.
Means are provided in the telephones according to the invention for the dial call, which is emitted by the telephone exchange when calling the telephone as a receiver, to actuate the boosted loudspeaker instead of the ring loudspeaker. By xe2x80x9ctelephone exchangexe2x80x9d is meant herein the exchange with which the cellular telephone in question is connected. The telephone exchange transmits with the dial call what will be called xe2x80x9ca customized call messagexe2x80x9d (hereinafter, briefly, CCM), that is registered, as will be explained hereinafter, in the memory cell assigned to the particular cellular telephone. The customized call messagexe2x80x94be it a sound code or a few bars of music or a spoken messagexe2x80x94is heard through the boosted loudspeaker in the environment in which the receiver is located.
When the receiving subscriber carries out the hookup procedure, the boosted loudspeaker is disactivated, the earphone loudspeaker is activated, and the receiver is ready to carry out a conversation in a normal way. If the boosted loudspeaker is the earphone loudspeaker itself driven by a booster circuit, the earphone loudspeaker is disconnected from the booster circuit and connected to its ordinary low power circuit. Concurrently, the telephone exchange discontinues the communication of the memory cell with the receiver and places the caller in communication with the receiver in the ordinary way.
Since the boosted loudspeaker draws from the telephone power source more power than the ring loudspeaker, it is desirable, at least in cellular telephones in which the power source is a battery, that it operate for as short a time as possible. Therefore, in an embodiment of the invention means are provided for discontinuing the customized call message and returning to the normal call ring if, after a predetermined short time, the hookup procedure has not been performed. Said means are essentially switch means which switch off the boosted loudspeaker and switch on the ring loudspeaker. In a further embodiment of the invention, said switch means may be actuated by the subscriber, or other switch means may be provided, to keep the boosted loudspeaker switched off and the ring loudspeaker switched on, so that the telephone behaves in a conventional manner, for as long a period of time as the subscriber desires.
In a first embodiment of the invention, when a subscriber wishes to create a customized call message (CCM) or change an existing customized call message, he activates his telephone, dials a predetermined codexe2x80x94a number or a key or a combination of keys -and thus establishes communication with the telephone exchange. When that particular dialing occurs, the telephone exchange places the calling cellular telephonexe2x80x94by means already present for the registration of messagesxe2x80x94in communication with the memory cell assigned to it and actuates registration means in the memory cell to register sounds or a words which the calling cellular telephone sends. These are registered in a particular section of said memory cell as a customized call message, to be sent as hereinbefore described when another telephone calls.
In the phones according to the invention, the ring loudspeaker may be missing, but preferably is present and may be disactivated for any length of time by the subscriber by operating a switch or may be automatically and temporarily disactivated by the same means that disactivate the earphone loudspeaker, as hereinafter more fully explained.
In a second embodiment of the invention, a receiving subscriber, in addition to the CCM described in the previous embodiment, creates an Identified Calling Signal (hereinafter, briefly, ICS), for each calling subscriber whom he wishes to identify when he is called by said subscriber. Ultimately, a list of ICS is created. In the same way in which a CCM is created, the creation of a ICS takes place by accessing a dedicated segment of the exchange memory cell by dialing a code which grants access to the ICS service. Then, the telephone number of the calling subscriber that is to be identified, is associated with an audible message created by the receiving subscriber. This is done by inputting the number and the message according to a predetermined routine actuated by the telephone exchange when the receiving subscriber accesses the ICS service.
Unlike for the CCM, which is unique at any given time, a large number of ICS may be stored at any given time. Each ICS may be replaced in overwrite mode.
When a calling subscriber, whose telephone number is listed in the receiving subscriber ICS list, calls the receiving subscriber, the ICS identifying the calling subscriber is sent to the calling subscriber using the same method described in the first embodiment.
In a third embodiment of the invention, a calling subscriber creates a Self-Identifying Outgoing Message (hereinafter, briefly, SIOM) which identifies him to the receiving subscriber, even if he is unknown to him, provided that the receiving subscriber is equipped with an apparatus as described in anyone of the embodiments in this application, and provided that the receiving subscriber has enabled in his telephone the option to receive a SIOM.
As for a CCM or the ICS, the creation or editing of the SIOM takes place by accessing a dedicated segment of the exchange memory cell by dialing a code which grants access to the SIOM service and by recording the SIOM in said segment.
When the calling subscriber calls the receiving subscriber, the telephone exchange of said calling subscriber transmits to the exchange of the receiving subscriber the SIOM of the calling subscriber. Then, the SIOM is sent to the receiving subscriber as if it were a CCM or a ICS. Of course the process is substantially the same in the case that the calling and receiving subscriber happen to be serviced by the same exchange.
In a particular variation of this embodiment, the SIOM may be created by the telephone service provider to which the telephone owner is subscribed. In this case the service provider itself creates the SIOM and places and stores it in the telephone exchange by which the subscriber is served.
The creation of the SIOM by the telephone provider may be carried out in a variety of way. The service provider might, for example, automatically create the SIOM by transforming the name of the subscriber, which is stored in the provider database, into a spoken message. This can be done by using already available software which reads a text and outputs sounds corresponding to the letters, syllables or words which form the text.
In a fourth embodiment of the invention, a calling subscriber creates an Outgoing Information Service Message (hereinafter, briefly, OISM) which contains useful information to be transmitted to any receiving subscriber, provided that the receiving subscriber is equipped with an apparatus as described in anyone of the embodiments in this application, provided that the receiving subscriber has enabled in his telephone the option to receive a OISM and provided that he is subscribed to at least one OISM.
A calling subscriber who creates an OISM might be, for example, a company which transmits to its subscribers news, financial information or any other useful information. Another, out of many possible examples of calling subscriber who create an OISM, might be the service provider itself. The provider might, for example, send every two hours to the receiving subscriber all the messages left for him and stored in the telephone exchange.
An OISM is recorded and sent using the same procedure described for a SIOM but, unlike a SIOM, after the OISM is sent the telephone exchange does not place in communication the receiving subscriber with the calling subscriber even if the hookup procedure takes place. In other words, the OISM does not precede a telephone call and is not followed by a telephone call associated to it, but has an autonomous function.
In a fifth embodiment of the invention an add-on device is plugged to the telephone through its output bus. Said add-on device contains the components which are missing in the specific model of telephone to which it is added and that are necessary in order to create and send a CCM, ICS, SIOM and OISM as described in the previous embodiments. Said components might be the boosted loudspeaker, the microprocessor regulating the actions of the system, means causing the activation and disactivation of the ring loudspeaker, earphone loudspeaker and the boosted loudspeaker, according to the need and the required order, or any other component necessary in order to create and send a CCM, ICS, SIOM and OISM as described in the previous embodiments.
The add-on may be implemented in a variety of ways as long as it contains all the elements and/or components which that enable the add-on device combined to the telephone apparatus to which it is plugged to create and send a CCM, ICS, SIOM and OISM as described in the previous embodiments.
One particular instance of this embodiment is represented by a hands-free set modified to function as the add-on device. The term xe2x80x9chands-free setxe2x80x9d in this application means any device which, in conjunction with a cellular phone, a radio phone or a regular phone, enable the user to hold a conversation without having to hold telephone in his hand in the course of the conversation. By xe2x80x9chands-free setxe2x80x9d we also refer, specifically but not exclusively, to hands-free car cellular units and hands-free sets for cellular carphones which are designed to enable a hands-free conversation in a car. To this end, a controller is added to the hands-free set. Such controller, among other things, causes the switching between the hands-free set""s loudspeaker which, in this particular embodiment functions as boosted loudspeaker, the telephone ear loudspeaker and the ring loudspeaker.
In a sixth embodiment of the invention, the Built-in Identification System (hereinafter, briefly, BIIS), the function performed in the system by the telephone exchange memory cells is replaced by the function performed by an electronic component in which audible messages can be recorded, stored and retrieved at will, added to the telephone apparatus. In this case, CCM, ICS, SIOM and OISM are recorded and stored directly into the memory of the electronic component which basically is a microprocessor. In this embodiment, like in the other ones described in the application, the telephone""s controller is programmed to switch between ear loudspeaker, boosted loudspeaker and ring loudspeaker, according to the case.
In all embodiments of the invention, the various operations and functions required or provided by the invention, e.g. the communications between the telephone and the exchange or exchanges and/or the switching between components of the telephone apparatus itself, are controlled by a control which is generally embodied in microprocessor means. Telephone apparatus and, of course, telephone exchanges, are generally provided with a microprocessor component, which need only to be programmed as required by the particular embodiment of the invention. If such a microprocessor were lacking, it could be easily supplied.
It must be noted that calling subscribers, the telephone of whom are equipped and programmed to carry out an embodiment of the invention can communicate with receiving subscribers, the telephone of whom are equipped and programmed to carry out another embodiment of the invention, and vice versa, viz. telephones working according to different embodiments of the invention are compatible.
The expression xe2x80x9ccustomized messagexe2x80x9d, whenever used herein without further specification, includes CCM, ICS, SIOM and OISM.
The method according to the invention comprises therefore the following steps:
1. Method for improving the calling procedure of telephones, which comprises the steps of:
Ixe2x80x94creating for each telephone a customized message by:
registering said message or messages in one or more sections of memory means chosen from among that constituted by the memory cell assigned to said telephone in the telephone exchange, that constituted by additional memory means coupled to the telephone, and that constituted partly by said memory cell and partly by additional memory means coupled to the telephone;
IIxe2x80x94providing boosted loudspeaker means in said telephone;
IIIxe2x80x94when said telephone is switched on, but is not in communication with another telephone, causing the ring loudspeaker, if any, and the earphone loudspeaker to be disactivated, and the boosted loudspeaker to be activated;
IVxe2x80x94when a caller telephone dials the number of said telephone, for it to become a receiver, activating the boosted loudspeaker and retrieving from said memory means the chosen aforesaid customized message and optionally other messages registered for said receiver;
Vxe2x80x94when the hookup procedure is performed, disactivating the boosted loudspeaker, if not already disactivated, and activating the earphone loudspeaker; and
VIxe2x80x94placing the caller telephone in communication with said receiver in the normal way.
Preferably, but not exclusively, the customized call is chosen among: axe2x80x94messages formulated by the receiving subscriber and identifying the same (Customized Call Messagexe2x80x94CCM), bxe2x80x94messages formulated by the receiving subscriber and identifying one or more specific known calling subscribers (Identified Calling Signalxe2x80x94ICS), cxe2x80x94self-identifying messages formulated by the calling subscriber (Self-Identifying Outgoing Messagexe2x80x94SIOM), dxe2x80x94messages formulated by the calling subscriber which contain information requested by the receiving subscriber (Outgoing Information Service Messagexe2x80x94OISM).
When the memory means is consituted entirely by the memory cell assigned to said telephone in the telephone exchange, the method according to the invention comprises the steps of:
axe2x80x94calling from said telephone the telephone exchange through a predetermined code;
bxe2x80x94sending to a telephone exchange at least a desired customized message chosen among: axe2x80x94messages formulated by the receiving subscriber and identifying the same (customized call messages), bxe2x80x94messages formulated by the receiving subscriber and identifying one or more specific known calling subscribers (identified calling signal), cxe2x80x94self-identifying messages formulated by the calling subscriber (self-identifying outgoing message), dxe2x80x94messages formulated by the calling subscriber which contain information requested by the receiving subscriber (Outgoing Information Service Message);
cxe2x80x94registering said message or messages in one or more sections of the memory cell assigned to said telephone;
IIxe2x80x94providing boosted loudspeaker means in said telephone.;
IIIxe2x80x94when said telephone is switched on, but is not in communication with another telephone, causing the ring loudspeaker, if any, and the earphone loudspeaker to be disactivated, and the boosted loudspeaker to be activated;
IVxe2x80x94when a caller telephone dials the number of said telephone, for it to become a receiver, activating the boosted loudspeaker and sending to this latter from said telephone exchange the chosen aforesaid customized message and optionally other messages registered for said receiver;
Vxe2x80x94when the hookup procedure is performed, disactivating the boosted loudspeaker, if not already disactivated, and activating the earphone loudspeaker; and
VIxe2x80x94placing the caller telephone in communication with said receiver in the normal way.
It will be understood that the messages are sent to a telephone exchange and caused to be recorded therein, as hereinbefore set forth, by the subscriber who has formulated them.
In an additional embodiment, the memory and control means are in the phone.
The activation of the loudspeakers is effected generally by connecting their circuits to a source of power and their disactivation is effected generally by disconnecting their circuits from the source of power.
In a form of the invention, the telephone which creates a customized call message is a cellular telephone.
In a preferred form of the invention:
when a calling subscriber dials the receiving subscriber""s number, the telephone exchange sends to this latter a call signal which activates the boosted loudspeaker;
then the customized message is sent from the exchange to the receiving subscriber;
at the end of the customized message, or thereafter at the end of a predetermined period of time, the boosted loudspeaker is disactivated and the ring loudspeaker is activated; and
when the hookup procedure has been carried out, the ring loudspeaker is disactivated and the earphone loudspeaker is activated.
The apparatus according to the invention comprises,
in each telephone which comprises an earphone loudspeaker:
Axe2x80x94a boosted loudspeaker, consisting of an additional loudspeaker more powerful than the earphone loudspeaker or of an additional circuit driving the earphone loudspeaker with greater power, sufficient to produce sounds that can be heard in the environment;
Bxe2x80x94switch means for connecting a source of power alternatively to at least said earphone loudspeaker and said boosted loudspeaker;
Cxe2x80x94means for controlling the operation of said switch means;
Dxe2x80x94means in the said telephone for signalling to the telephone exchange that said telephone wishes to register a customized message; and
in the telephone exchange:
Exe2x80x94means for placing said telephone, when the same signals that it wishes to register a customized message, in communication with a predetermined section of the memory cell assigned to said telephone;
Fxe2x80x94means for registering in said memory section the customized message sent by said telephone; and
Gxe2x80x94means for signalling to a receiver telephone that its customized message is about to be transmitted and for transmitting said customized message.
In a preferred form of the invention, the telephone additionally comprises a ring loudspeaker and the switch means connects the source of power alternatively to said boosted loudspeaker, said ring loudspeaker and said earphone loudspeaker.
Preferably, the said telephone is a cellular telephone. In this case, the power required by the boosted loudspeaker can be provided by available cellular telephone batteries, as long as it is required for limited periods of time.